The Core section is the "glue" that binds the investigators together. It includes cell culture, wound models (animal), lactate measurements, and the collagen assays. All projects will depend from time to tome on the animal and human wound models developed here. The Core Laboratory is also the office of the Program Director, and houses the conference room for our meetings. It is the communications center, the site at which the Parnassus-based faculty, the research fellows, our research specialist and nurse have their desks, computers and experiment bench areas. The future of wound healing research is dependent upon development of ways to measure human repair. Some of the Core budget is reserved for continued development of human wound models.